Tell Me That You Love Me
by legscheas
Summary: John rescuses Lindsey from an ugly situation, then they start to talk. Its a friendship filled w/ sarcastic comments & playfull insults but when hes gone for so long, when they see each other again feelings are intensified. The Maine John O'Callaghan x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys, those people whoare actually reading the story thanks a million :) just so you know, i'm christian so i do make references to God and how amazing he is, if you dont agree with me, please do not leave bad reviews, but i would like reviews. So tell me if you like it, what i can improve on, i'd appriciate that alot thats bunch! :)

* * *

Lindsey was in a predicament. No, no that was definitely an understatement. Big time. There was no doubt about it. This was probably the worst situation she had ever put herself in. That wasn't saying much, but still.

She was stranded. Alone. By herself. Well, not necessarily 'alone' but she wasn't necessarily surrounded by the best crowd of people. She was at a concert. But not just any concert, Warped. But it wasn't like she was just at a Warped close to home, no, she was actually five hours away from home and had her ride was called home on an emergency. Jessica, her ride, had to hurry home because her mom had to go to the hospital, Lindsey was supposed to have gone with her, but she hadn't wanted to miss this, it was her first Warped, and it was great but now that the last bands were going on to perform and it was late, she was stranded.

It was not the best thing for a seventeen-year-old girl to be stranded five hours away from home with no around that she knew. Jessica had promised to call her first thing in the morning, and Lindsey felt extremely dumb now for not jut going back with her best friend. She couldn't call her mom, she would freak, her dad was away on business and if he found out there would be hell to pay. But it was summer! She was seventeen, eighteen in two months exactly. It was August 15th. October 15th she would be eighteen and finally moving out of her parent's house. Not very far away, only a five-minute drive but still!

Anyways, she decided to loose her self in the music of the last band playing and to just go with the flow for a moment. She'd worry about a ride later. She swayed with the crowd and her head banged to the beat. She sang the parts she knew and then, it was over. It went to quick. Now she had to worry.

She waited outside the arena where the concert had been held and sat on the curb, holding her phone, flipping it up, then down. _God,_ she began to pray, _I just pray you keep me safe tonight, provide for me Lord._ She said, _In Jesus name I pray…_ She lifted her head up to the sky and hummed tunes to herself. See, Lindsey really wasn't supposed to be here. She was a good girl, went to church, had good grades but she just happened to like pop punk music and screamo. But really, even listening to that, she didn't listen to anything profane. She loved God and wouldn't listen to anything against him. Bands like Blessthefall and The Almost were some of her favorites.

It was now ten o'clock at night and she no ride home, she didn't know anyone here and there were some guys standing a few feet away that were now closing in on her. As the drew closer she decided to stand and walk away but it was too late then, they had sped up and as soon as she stood they were in front of her. "Crap." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey," one of them said, there were four. They were all your typical skater/scene boys. And they were all extremely man pretty, but she was not about to be cornered all alone in an unfamiliar place with no one she knew closer than five hours away.

The first one was blonde; the one who had said something; Lindsey assumed he was their leader.

She could just run, but where to? But wasn't that dramatic? She didn't know their intentions, but really did she have to? They were teenage, maybe at the oldest twenty-year-old boys. They smiled like alcohol and pot, and now they were approaching a girl who was alone, their intentions, if Lindsey had to take a wild guess, they were trying to get her to sleep with one, or all of them. Yeah, right, like that would happen.

Lindsey kind of nodded in response to him. The first boy looked around then at her, "you alone?"

She nodded, and then she cursed her self for not even trying to lie, but she was a horrible liar so they would have known even if she tried.

"Really?" a second boy said. He was the tallest one out of them only by one or two inches, but he had thick black hair that fell in his face, just long enough to shadow his eyes.

Lindsey's heart was pounding. This was bad. "Guy's I kind of have to pee, so you know, I'm going to head in that direction." That wasn't a lie, she was so scared she really might just pee her pants.

"Here, how about we escort you? You're all alone, it's dangerous out here." The first boy said, the third and fourth ones were just grinning manically, that didn't help her much.

_Crap,_ she thought, _crap, I'm going to get raped and die. _She looked up at the dark night sky and said, "God help me." But it was too quiet for the guys to hear. And then.

"Hey, there you are babe, I was starting to worry." Someone said from behind her. She turned around so fast she almost fell over but the guy who had said it had caught her. He smiled at her genuinely and her eyes widened a little bit. She wanted to smile and shout 'Thank you God!' but she couldn't at the moment so she said it in her head. God had sent someone to help, but not just any someone, John Oh. Insanely man pretty lead singer of The Maine.

John put his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, his put his face close to her ear and whispered, "I was watching the scene, just play along." She nodded once. Like he had to tell her to play along? He was saving her butt. Maybe even literally…

He released her and looked into her eyes, "What're you doing out here?"

Before Lindsey had a chance to respond the second guy said, "Hey who are you?" John turned to face them but his hand wrapped around Lindsey's. "John O'Callaghan, The Maine. And I'm her boyfriend." He said, suddenly he sounded very protective. John's talking voice was kind of hoarse, but it was quiet and calming and Lindsey needed to be calmed.

"Really?" the second guy said. Lindsey changed her mind; maybe the blonde wasn't the leader? He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"She said she was alone." One of the other two boys said. He had brown hair and was shirtless, sporting a nice body even though it was on the skinny side.

John had said to follow along, which meant I had to improvise and think of a quick excuse as to why she would say that. Then she got it. "I am." She interrupted; John shot her an incredulous look. He was trying to get her out of this, was she going to blow it like that?

She turned to face John and she crossed her arms, "I'm still mad at you." His lips twitched upward slightly and he mentally smirked. She was improvising, making it more interesting and easier to make up lines.

"Babe," John said. "It was an accident. And, Patrick, Garret and Kenny are all out looking for you." Lindsey wanted to laugh so badly, because this felt so real.

"Well, tell them to call off the search, because I'm not going back." She glared at him. And she could see a slight amount of amusement is his green eyes. "Babe" he said throwing his arms up. "I'm sorry!"

"I bet you are." She said. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the four boys watching the scene. The Second boy, Mister Tall guy was still staring at us his arms crossed. The Blonde guy had a hand on his hip. The Shirtless one hand his hands in his pockets and the fourth one, Mister Quiet, was holding a skateboard and looking off into the distance rather uninterested.

"What do I have to do?" he said. She shrugged, "I don't know. And then John felt rather impulsive, knowing that this could go on for quite a while if he didn't do something to hurry it up. So he grabbed Lindsey by the shoulders and then he leaned forward and he kissed her. His hands went from his shoulders to cupping her face.

Lindsey's heart was beating faster than she had ever felt before, and her eyes were as wide as possible. She knew this was just part of the act, but still. John Oh. John O'Callaghan was kissing her. This was a once in a lifetime thing for a girl like her. She had to enjoy it. So she closed her eyes and moved closer to him, her arms going around him and it was amazing how well the fit together like that.

"Whatever." The tall boy said and he and the other three began to walk away. John and Lindsey pulled apart and just in case they were still watching, John swept the hair from Lindsey's face, smiling like crazy, man they had put on a show. He took her hand in his and they began to walk.

"I'm John by the way." He said when they were far enough away to talk and let go of each other's hands.

"I know. You're John Oh. You sing some of my favorite songs." Lindsey admitted. He smirked. And they continued to walk.

"We put on a good show huh?" he said smiling at her. She laughed slightly, "That sir we did."

"I have to admit when you said you were alone again I had no idea what you were doing." John said shoving his hands into his jean pockets. His red hoodie was zipped halfway up and he was wearing the same white t-shirt he'd been wearing during his show. He had a pair of Aviators on his head and the tongue of his white Nikes stuck out of his skinny jeans and his black and white belt was visible.

Lindsey had always admired his style, though many guys dressed like that – it was typical dress attire for someone who listened to and played his type of music – but John had always pulled it off better than most of the other guys, especially with his messy – but styled that way – hair. John was tall and skinny, had charming smile and light green eyes.

Lindsey was dressed rather plain compared to him. Jessica had tried to get her to tease her hair and to dress in major scene fashion, but that just wasn't her thing. Her brown hair was long and reached the middle of her back and she wore a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of denim skinny jeans and high top converse. And she had her cross necklace around her neck at all times, she was proud to show her profession of faith to God. She was tall and curvy, not a skinny stick figure like most girls these days. She had high cheekbones, big ocean blue eyes and pretty perfectly shaped lips.

John felt somewhat relaxed walking next to her. She wasn't a crazy fan girl who was trying to get him to take a picture with him. Not that he was at all complaining about those girls, they got the band where it was now. But it was a change of pace, a relief.

"Well," Lindsey said, " I had to make up some kind on answer, figured you might not know what to say."

"And I didn't, I was stumped right then." He said. Lindsey smiled and nodded. It was then that John realized he did not know her name, and after that scene he should at least get her name.

"So, are you willing to surrender a name?" he asked her. Lindsey blushed slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten to mention a simple thing like her name.

"Lindsey." She said, "Lindsey Cross."

"Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand to her. "Yeah." She said. "Thanks for rescuing me, I was seriously scared and thought I was going to die."

"Which brings me to my next question," John said, "Why are you all alone at Warped at like ten thirty at night? This place isn't exactly the best place to be alone that late."

"I know, I know." She said, "it's my fault, cause I'm kind of stupid, but my friend who drove me here had to leave and so I stayed here and she is supposed to come get me tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" he asked, "don't you live around here?"

"Not exactly." She said.

"Meaning…?"

"Five hours away." She said barely loud enough for him to hear. His jaw dropped and he looked at her in disbelief. She lived five hours away and had let her only means of transportation drive all the way home.

"You can call me stupid if you want" she said.

"You're stupid." John said jokingly. "But seriously, what do you plan to do? Do you need somewhere to sleep? It might not be the greatest, but we've got room in our bus." He said.

"Really? She said, "You barely know, you kissed me, you called me stupid and now you want me to sleep in your tour van?"

"When you put it that way it sounds bad." He said. She laughed, "Honestly John, I would be eternally grateful if you even let me sleep with all the baggage."

He laughed and smiled, "not a problem, but be prepared, the boys are going to get a kick out of this."

* * *

Hope you liked it! reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hey guys so, thanks so much for reading if you cared to move on to this chapter. I realized in the last chapter I accidentally wrote 'Kenny' instead of 'Kennedy'. And 'Patrick' instead of just 'Pat'. Sorry about that. And if you don't know who everyone is, then here's a simple explanation.

The Maine is a pop-punk band. I recommend listening to them, cause the rock yeah?

John – Singer

Garrett – Bass

Kennedy – Guitar

Jared – Guitar

Pat – Drums

Also, you could probably tell that John and Lindsey are going to eventually end up together, but I decided to give him a rival, so can you figure out who it is???it's pretty obvious....

I changed Lindsey's birthday too, it's not October 15th. It's September 10th.

* * *

"Wow." Kennedy said.

"Are you serious?" Garret asked raising his eyebrows.

John chuckled slightly. And Lindsey sighed. "Yes, I'm serious."

"You're dumb. No offense." Pat said amused. Lindsey laughed. "None taken."

"Why would you do that?" Jared asked.

"I was enjoying the music!" Lindsey said in her own defense. "And plus, John was there, so it's all good now, right?"

The boys shrugged. "I mean, I'm sorry. I'm taking up extra space but by tomorrow at noon I'll be out of your hair. So don't trip."

"We didn't mean it like that." Kennedy said. She shrugged. "I know, but I just feel really stupid right now."

"I would too." Jared said. Kennedy hit him. Lindsey laughed. "It's okay." Then she smiled brightly, "Plus, how often does a girl get rescued by her favorite band?"

John smiled and so did the rest of the guys. Whenever Lindsey smiled, everyone else around had to smile too. It'd always been that way. She looked at John and their eyes locked. She could still feel his lips on hers and she blushed. John smirked slightly. He could probably read her mind at the moment because the same stuff was going through his head. He could still feel her lips as well. They were soft and looking at them now, he wanted to kiss her again. But that probably wasn't appropriate seeing as he'd only done it to put on a show. But man. At that moment, she'd put the 'Oh!' in John Oh.

*

"Here" John said as he handed her a t-shirt and pair on pajama bottoms. "You can borrow these, and in the morning you can shower."

Lindsey nodded and as she stepped into the bathroom on the bus she said, "thanks, John. I really, really appreciate this."

"Yeah."

Lindsey changed and savored the moment and the feeling of wearing a shirt that belonged to John O'Callaghan and his PJ bottoms. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she found John setting up some blankets on a seat in the bus.

"Hey," she said, "they look good on you." He said playfully. She laughed, "What doesn't?" he laughed and smiled. "So you have my bunk tonight."

"What? No, I don't want to steal your bed, I've already taken your clothes." Lindsey protested.

John shrugged, "Too bad." He motioned for her to follow him he led her a few feet back to his bunk on the bus and pulled open the curtain for her. Lindsey pouted but climbed into the bed. John smiled. "Good night."

"Yeah, you too."

*

In the morning, Lindsey woke up before any of the boys. So she climbed out of the bed as quietly as she could and she got out of the bus, and just as soon as she shut the door her phone rang.

It was Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Oh my gosh! Tell me you're okay! Where did you sleep?"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I just woke up."

"Where did you sleep? Were you on the street? I feel so bad!"

"No, no, I wasn't on the street." Lindsey said looking around, a few people were walking around; some people were out in front of their busses smoking.

"I met someone and they let me sleep in their bus."

"Wait, wait, their bus? As in you met some people in a band?"

"Yeah, it is warped, it's not that hard to meet the bands."

"Who was it?"

"Um, John Oh."

"John Oh? As in John O'Callaghan?"

"Yeah."

Lindsey had to hold the phone away from her ear Jessica screaming so loud. "Never mind I do not feel bad about leaving you there anymore. That is amazing. Tell me about it."

Just then the bus door opened at John stepped out looking rather worried. His eyes were searching around; until he found Lindsey leaning against the bus, phone to her ear. He sighed. Lindsey spotted him and said, "Hey, I'll call you back." Before Jessica had a chance to say anything Lindsey had hung up. She slipped her phone into the big pockets of John's pajama bottoms. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning love." She said and walked over to him.

"Love?" he smirked.

"Don't feel too special. I say it to everyone."

"Aw, you've gone and hurt my feelings."

They smiled at each other.

"You looked worried." She said. He shrugged. "Not really, I just wanted to make sure you didn't run away with my favorite PJ bottoms."

She smiled again. "Nope, I'm still here." John laughed, "That you are."

*

John had kicked all the boys out of the bus so that Lindsey could shower. And afterwards it was getting close to one in the afternoon.

Lindsey had tied her hair up and most of the boys were hanging out with other bands, but John and Kennedy were in the bus with her.

"I wonder where Jessica is." Lindsey said quietly to herself and looked at her phone. It was one fifteen; she should have been here already.

"Who's Jessica?" Kennedy asked.

"My friend who's supposed to come get me, she said she'd be here around twelve, it's one fifteen."

"Oh."

"Call her." John suggested.

"I know, I going to."

She stood and made her way out of the bus. John stood and was going to follow her when Kennedy said; "you're following her around like a lost puppy."

John looked back at Kennedy as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back slightly. "So?"

Kennedy shook his head. And John continued on his way outside. He stepped out of the bus and saw Lindsey sitting on the ground phone to her ear.

"What?" she was saying. "No, Jessica you have got to be joking right?"

She paused, "Are you serious? How am I supposed to get home?"

"No! I told them I'd be gone by noon."

"It's not exactly that easy."

"Yeah, but I mean come on Jessica."

"No, no it's fine, it's fine, and I'll walk if I have to."

"I'm kidding, but it's fine."

"Okay, let me know."

"Okay, okay bye."

Lindsey hung up and hung her head. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "God, help me please?" she said.

"Hey." John said, finally making himself known to her.

"Oh, um hey John."

"What's the matter?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"Oh, nothing, besides the fact that I have no way to get home now."

"What do you mean?"

"My friend, Jessica, her car wouldn't start so she took it to the shop and they aren't going to be done with it for three days."

"Oh, well that sucks."

"Yeah, I know. Now I have no way to get home."

"Stay with us." He said looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Stay with you guys? But I already caused enough trouble for everyone, you especially."

"Letting you borrow my clothes and making out with me isn't exactly causing a guy like me trouble." He said with a grin.

Lindsey blushed and looked away from him. "Yeah, but still. I promised I'd be gone already."

"It's not a big deal." He said, "Really it isn't, you worry too much. Which way are you coming from? North or South?"

"I'm up north." She said.

"See, now that's not a problem." John said, "If you going south we might have had some trouble, but see? Our next show is in San Jose."

"I live in the next town over." She said.

"Then why would you drive five hours to come to this one?" he asked rather curiously.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Jessica and I were trying to go to all of the shows in Cali. We've been to all the Cali dates so far."

"Even the ones in the beginning of the tour?"

She nodded, "wow you guys are dedicated music fans."

"That we are."

"Do you have school?" he asked.

"No, I graduated in June, I turn eighteen in a couple of weeks."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, not really saying anything, and then Garret came up to them, "hey guys. Linds, what's up with your ride?"

"We're her ride." John said.

"Really?"

Lindsey nodded, "John here is a hero."

"Aw shucks." He said jokingly.

Kennedy came out of the bus and sat on the steps, "What's happening?"

Pat and Jared joined the group as well.

"We're taking Lindsey with us to San Jose, cause her ride flaked." John said to his band.

"Cool with me." Jared shrugged, Pat nodded. Kennedy smiled at her, she smiled back. But it didn't go unnoticed by John. What was this? His friend smiled at Lindsey, so? Why did he suddenly feel protective of her?

John wasn't the type to so easily fall for someone. He was a party boy. Not necessarily shallow, but still, he'd had his fair share of one niters, but then again, Kennedy had too, and Kennedy was the one he felt threatened by.

To be brutally honest, the band was full of hooded, indie, cuties, but right there at the top was John but right next to him, was Kennedy. And so far, Lindsey seemed to like Kennedy, just as much as John. And John decided, it was his mission to change that, not by making her like Kennedy any less, but by making her like him more.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hola. So here is chapter three :) I hope you're like the story so far. Just imagine that you're in her shoes. That always makes everything better. Cause then it's happeneing to you! lol.

* * *

Lindsey sat on the couch in the van watching the scenery pass by, just taking some time out for herself to think. She did have a lot to think about. She would be eighteen in a few weeks, able to do just about whatever she wanted to do, really. She and Jessica were moving in together in a small one-bedroom one-bathroom apartment, a few blocks from their own childhood neighborhoods. They could still just live with their parents, but it was the sense of responsibility that they needed to experience. They had both recently gotten jobs, and they were enrolled in DeAnza Community College in San Jose. So they'd be in school and raising money so that they could attend a four-year and have enough money to at least pay some of their tuition up front. They'd be moving into the apartment the day after Lindsey's birthday, September 10th.

It was pretty amazing how fast high school had gone by in her eyes. While she was in it, it had taken forever but then senior year rolled around and the next thing she knew she was getting her diploma and throwing up her senior cap and tearing off the gown so she and her friends could go have fun on their grad night.

She smiled. Fast times at Milpitas High. Lindsey and Jessica had been best friends since the first day of kindergarten and had remained friends till this day, she was pretty sure that they'd be friends for the rest of their lives. Pretty much all of their plans for the future involved each other.

"What's that smile for?" John asked bringing her back into reality.

He'd taken a seat next to her. She looked really pretty at the moment, her wavy hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a few stray pieces falling out here and there, and she had her Buddy Holly sunglasses on. She was still wearing the shirt that John had lent her, and it fell loosely around her. Her legs were pulled up and her bare feet were on top of each other.

Her smile widened a little when she saw him. "Hi John." She said.

"Hi." He smiled.

"You graduated high school, like, two years ago right? Cause, you're twenty."

He nodded, "yeah just about. Why?"

"Do you miss it?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes, but I'm kind of living my dreams, so I'm pretty content."

"Huh."

"Are you thinking about it?"

She nodded, "My friend, Jessica, the one who's car broke down, we're moving in together the day after my birthday and we're not far from home, actually only about a fifteen minute walk, but you know, we're tying to take a big step into the real world and see where it gets us, and so, I don't know, I'm kind of scared, but at the same time, I can't wait to try living on my own."

"Well, if it gets you into situations like the one I intervened in, I'd say I'm pretty scared too."

They shared a laugh and then simply a smile at each other.

"Did you guys start touring right out of high school?"

"Nah, we weren't as lucky as say All Time Low, but maybe about a year later we got all our stuff together and actually began to play shows, tour, then we got signed so, it was all good."

"Quit your day job?"

"Not for a while…." He admitted, "We didn't know where this was going when we got signed but we all knew we wanted to play music for a living, just not if we were going too."

"And now here you are."

"With you." He said.

Lindsey smiled again. "Thank you, again John, I really appreciate you coming to save me like you did. Pure genius."

"Well, yes, I am, aren't I?"

"Ha, don't you wish you were always that smart?"

"Aw, that was a low blow."

They laughed until someone through a pillow at them from their bunk.

What Lindsey did next surprised him, she turned around and then lay down with her head in his lap. Lindsey had been shy for so much of her life, she decided that after she graduated, every impulse she felt that wasn't too far out there, she was going to act on. And this was an impulse.

John pushed up her glasses so he could see those sparkling blue eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked as she closed her eyes.

"I'm taking a nap."

"You realize that now I can't get up or move around."

"That's the point. Don't wake me up either."

"What if I have to pee?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at her, she opened her eyes and said, "You can wake me up for that one."

He laughed lightly and shook his head, "All right." He said. She put her glasses back over her eyes and closed her eyes.

*

They reached San Jose all too quickly in Lindsey's point of view. It should have taken at least another three hours or so. Because San Jose meant that her fun had to end.

On the drive, Lindsey had napped in John's lap and woke up to him playing with her hair. She'd stayed in that position and had a conversation with him until the driver stopped and announced the destination.

Quite the disappointment in her eyes. She was kind of hoping to squeeze another kiss out of John, but that probably wasn't happening.

John had gone to help set up equipment so Lindsey sat in the bus just watching people walk around outside until she heard some music. She left the bus to find Kennedy in a fold up chair with an acoustic guitar, plucking away to some unknown, but quite beautiful song.

She sat down on the ground in front of him and looked up. "What song is that?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Something that hasn't yet been written."

"It's nice." She complimented.

"You think?"

She nodded.

"You're nice." Kennedy smiled.

"Thank you."

Kennedy set his guitar aside and leaned forward, elbows on knees and face in hands, his adorable puppy dog brown yes staring into her clear blue ones. "So." He said, "Tell me your story Miss Lindsey."

"My story?"

"Yeah, fill me in, let me know what you're all about."

"Mmm, well, I don't know. I'm eighteen in two weeks, I just graduated high school, I really have no idea what I want to be in life, and I just like living in the moment."

"Huh, no plans for the future yet?"

"Well, I mean of course I have plans, but I kind of just like to let God handle most things." She said pulling on her 'I LOVE JESUS' lanyard around her neck. Her cross fell inside of her V-neck shirt, Kennedy's eyes strayed from her face for a moment, but then he looked back at her face, it was just as attractive as her chest.

Kennedy smiled. "I see."

"What about you, Mr. Brock. Let me hear the song you sing."

He laughed, "I like that." Then he shrugged, "I'm in a band, I'm living my dream, I travel around the world with my best friends and right now, I'm talking to a really pretty girl."

Lindsey smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"It was fun to have you with us." He said.

"It was fun being with you guys."

"Pat's an idiot sometimes though."

"But he's a funny, cute, and musically talented idiot too."

"Aw, man, you think Pat is funny and cute? Gross."

She laughed, "You don't?"

"Nah, Pat's not my time. I go for the guys like John." He said jokingly.

She laughed. "What about Garret, you like him too?"

"Eh, he's alright." Kennedy shrugged; Lindsey smiled and shook her head.

"And you?" he said, "What's your type?"

"Huh, never really had a type, as long a they're cute."

"Think I'm cute?"

"I do, you and Johnny boy are quite the handsome young men."

"Ah yes, John is always my competition for a ladies heart."

"How often do you win?" she tilted her head to the side, smiling adorably at him.

"Oh, you know, every once in a while."

"So John gets the majority?"

"Not if I'm on my game."

Lindsey laughed, "Well, he is John Oh."

"What about me?" he asked as he walked up, joining the pair.

"We were just talking about how attracted I am to you." Kennedy said.

"Come on Kennedy, we've been through this, you know you aren't my type."

The three laughed.

Both boys were so distracted by the beautiful smile and eyes, by the carefree, trusting, and happy attitude. They had the same taste in girls and right now Lindsey was the top pick.

"The show starts soon." Garret said coming from around the bus. He smiled and winked at Lindsey before he walked away once more.

Both boys noticed this.

"Are you going to go join the crowd?" John asked her.

She nodded, "I suppose I should, shouldn't I?"

"You could always stay backstage." Kennedy suggested.

"Nah, maybe another time, to me there's just something about being in that crowd of people and looking up at you guys play that amazes me."

John smiled, "I know that feeling." Lindsey returned his smile.

"At least hang out with us until the show actually starts." John pleaded. She showed her radiant smile once more and nodded, "sure."

Lindsey now sat in the chair Kennedy had been in and he now sat on the ground where she had sat and John was still standing. Kennedy was trying to teach her one of the bands songs, a song that was simple and easy, and when she had it right, John would sing along with it.

But then Pat came out of nowhere and said, "That's a wrap boys, it's show time."

Kennedy and John nodded; Kennedy got the guitar and gave Lindsey a hug. "I'll see you next time?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, "of course."

Then John gave her a hug. "This has been great fun." He said.

"I agree."

When he let her go, he kissed her cheek and put a piece of paper in her hands. Pat and garret were calling for him. Lindsey was blushing and John grinned as he walked away he called out, "I expect to hear from you!"

And then they were all gone. Lindsey unfolded the piece of paper and on it was a phone number. Lindsey just smiled and shook her head. John was just so, so everything Lindsey wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi Guys. So here is the long awaited chapter four. Not much happens. But let me know what you think :)

* * *

John anxiously walked out on to the stage, he was always anxious before a show, he still kind of got stage fright until he began to sing, because once he began to sing all that mattered was the music. But he was anxious for another reason, for the last two days he hadn't gone five minutes without seeing Lindsey and as odd as it seemed, he'd grown attached to her with in the past 42 hours. He missed her already, so as he and the band walked out onto the warped tour stage and as the crowd screamed and yelled, his eyes eagerly searched for her. But to no avail, among the large crowd of people his straining eyes couldn't pick her out of the crowd.

Lindsey was pushing her way through the huge mob of people at the concert. She was searching for Jessica, who seemed to be nowhere in sight until she heard her name being shrieked out.

Lindsey turned around and saw Jessica pushing her way through the people.

"Hey! I thought I'd never find you! I thought maybe John kidnapped you, though you probably wouldn't mind that."

Lindsey laughed and put her arm around Jessica's shoulder and grinned, "No, actually I don't think I would mind that."

Jessica laughed, "So what are we doing? You want to stay for the rest of the show?"

"It's up to you, I got in for free."

"Alright lets stay for the next couple performances, then we've got to start packing. The guy from Davis Apartments called me back said that we had to start moving in now or he was going to give the place to someone else."

"What a jerk." Lindsey said shaking her head, "Those places are no where near high demand, he just wants our rent quicker."

Jessica shrugged. "All I know is that this is going to be awesome."

John had found Lindsey once in the crowd but he turned for a moment and then he lost her. So now that their show was over, he was seriously hoping to find her again. But little did he know, she'd already left by the time he got to his merchandise booth to sing stuff. He was hoping she'd show up, but he waited there all day and she didn't show.

So after a long, tiring and slightly disappointing day, he retired to the bus around ten. Everyone was tired so they were all headed off to their bunks, but John reached into his bunk and pulled out his cell phone. There was a text message.

_Hey. It's me :)_

John grinned, he knew exactly who it was.

-

Lindsey was busy taking all of her things off the shelves she had in her room in her parent's house. She and Jessica were moving in to the apartment in two days. Lindsey didn't have much furniture so that made moving that much easier. One thing she did have that would be a hassle, was her ever so comfortable king size bed.

Jessica's parents had just bought a new TV so they were giving the old one to her and Lindsey, and Lindsey's parents bought them some household devices, a toaster, a blender, plates, cups and silver ware. Jessica's parents provided the microwave.

But Lindsey wasn't doing the best job packing, she was well…distracted. She was blasting her stereo to motivate her, but really, all she was doing was dancing and singing along to Now You're Gone by Basshunter. But that's when her older brother walked in.

Lindsey froze. And laughed kind of embarrassed. "H-Hi Cain." She said. He laughed at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing of course."

"Sure you are." He shut her door and actually began to take stuff off the shelves and wrap the fragile items and picture frames in newspaper.

"What goes where?" he asked shouting above the music.

Lindsey turned down her music so they wouldn't have to shout.

"Fragile stuff goes into the box on the right, and books and pictures go into the left box."

"Okay, so I'll take care of the fragile stuff, you get the books and pics, okay?"

Lindsey smiled, "Fine."

With Cain around Lindsey was much more efficient with her work. He helped her pack and let her have fun at the same time. Lindsey had missed Cain, he and his wife Jasmine and their daughter Gwen her in town just for a visit and to help Lindsey and Jessica move in. Cain only lived about two hours away, in Monterey, but some how they hadn't seen each other in two months.

They both sighed at the same time. They looked around the room; all that was left was her bed, her stereo and a few of her clothes, everything else was packed. Then Lindsey pulled out her phone to check the time, two hours had passed.

"So where's my niece?" Lindsey asked as they left her room to get some refreshments in the kitchen.

"Mom took her out for ice cream."

"Where's Jasmine?"

"Um, I'm not sure exactly."

"You're lying." Lindsey said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a surprise I can't tell you."

"Please Cain! Please oh, please!" she begged.

He laughed, "Fine." "She's buying you and Jessica stuff, just the little essentials she think you guys might need."

"Yes!" Lindsey thrust her fist upwards into the air. Jasmine had the best sense of style and taste, and she always bought excess stuff, which meant that Lindsey and Jessica were about to get a boatload of stuff that they probably didn't need, but wanted nonetheless.

After a conversation with Cain and some lunch, she went back into her room and simply plopped down onto her bed and took a deep breath, but then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi love."_ the voice said.

An automatic smile spread across Lindsey's face. It was John. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Hi there sweetheart." She said.

He laughed, _"What are you doing?"_

"I am supposed to be packing, but I'm not."

"_Oh yeah, you and your friend are moving in together soon huh?" _

"On Thursday actually."

"_How much do you have left to pack?" _

"Not much, my older brother helped me out, without him I probably wouldn't have anything done at all."

"_I'd help but I'm already back in Arizona." _

"Tell your mom I said hi."

"_How do you know I live with my mom?"_

"I don't, I was just being nice, but now I do."

John laughed, "_Well, I'll tell her seeing as she's pulling up to pick me up from the airport right now." _

Lindsey laughed, "Alright."

"_I'll call you again later, okay?" _

"Okie dokie. Bye Sweetheart."

John laughed, _"bye."_

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is kind of short and not much really happens, but I'll update again soon! I would love you forever if I got some reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I decided that you had to wait so long for an update; I'd do another one. Lol, enjoy, I was let on to some useful info about the band in a review, so I will most definitely be incorporating some of that into the story.

Enjoy and thanks to: **ohmahgawditsnicole,** for all the info.

* * *

Christian Mills was twenty years old and he was a promising young musician, he was also the pastor's son at the church that Lindsey went to. When Lindsey was fifteen, she'd had a humongous crush on him, but lately those vibes had been disappearing and Christian didn't want that. Because he liked her but was one of those kind of guys that liked to tease. It wasn't very nice of him, but he couldn't help it.

When he saw her get off the bus in front of the church, he smiled and walked over to her. "Hey Linds, what's up? You decided to go AWOL for a few days? We were kind of worried."

Lindsey smiled when she saw Christian; he looked like an Abercrombie model. With piercing green eyes and exotically tan skin, he looked like he belonged in the Amazon jungle or something. Who knew that a white boy and a girl from Guam could produce such a good-looking child?

He hugged her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she kept hers around his waist and they walked casually to the church building.

"So what's up? You just went missing for two days? Cause you were supposed to come help out for the kids thing on Thursday, then Friday you didn't show for the Barbeque, we were wondering where you were since you normally show to all the events."

"Oh man," she sighed with a smile thinking of John, "It's a long and complicated story."

"Judging from your smile it's a good one?"

"Oh you would not believe Christian, I met this guy John, and he's just super cool."

Lindsey was completely oblivious to the fact that Christian had a thing for her. He was kind of her first love, so you know that butterfly feeling never _really_ goes away, but her feelings for him had begun to subside. They were great friends, but she figured that if he were to make a move, he would have done it already, so why not try and move on, yeah?

"So that smile on your face is because of a guy you met?" he asked trying to mask the jealousy in his voice.

Apparently he failed, "Don't you sound like you don't care." She said playfully and pushed away from him. "But yes it is, where's your adorable sister?" she asked him.

"Isabel should know, she's in the nursery." He reluctantly gave up the whereabouts of her friend, which meant Lindsey was leaving.

"Thank you sir." She said and hugged him one last time before walking away to find her friend and his sister.

Lindsey found Isabel in the nursery just as Christian had said and saw Serenity there as well.

"Lindsey!" Serenity threw her arms in the air and ran to the older girl. Serenity was twelve and some how in the three years that Lindsey had been attending this church, she'd become somewhat of a role model to Christian's younger sister, the girl even began to dress like her.

"Hey, is that Lilly?" Lindsey asked her looking at the baby Isabel was holding, Serenity grinned, "You bet it is. She's adorable."

"I didn't know that Chelsea was out of the hospital?" Lindsey asked confused. The pastor, Keith Mills and his wife Carla had seven little rascals running around, Jordan was married to Chelsea, a beautiful red headed girl and they just had their first kid. Lilly. The came Christian and his fraternal twin brother Cameron who was dating Megan, who had the mot amazing voice in the world. Then it was Luke, who was fourteen, and Stephen who was thirteen, then Serenity and the youngest Keith Jr. who just turned ten.

"She got out yesterday, but she's staying at home, my daddy made Jordan bring Lilly though." Serenity said smiling. "But you, where were you on Thursday and Friday? You were supposed to help out and paint my nails orange."

Lindsey grinned mischievously, "I met a boy."

Suddenly Isabel was beside them, "What's this about boy gossip?"

Lindsey looked around, "Okay, only because you guys are some of my best friends, I'll tell you about it, but you both have to pinky promise not to tell anyone."

The three girls pink promised each other like little kids used to do. Well, serenity still was a little girl, but Lindsey was almost eighteen and Isabel just turned seventeen.

"So you both know that I went to warped tour right? On Wednesday right?"

Both girls nodded looking at Lindsey with excitement and anticipation. "Well, Jessica, her mom had to go to the hospital, so Jessica had to drive home to check on her, but I stayed at the concert."

Isabel's jaw dropped, "You stayed in Bakers Field? With who?"

"I'm getting to that, hold on. So like by ten, I was feeling like an idiot-"

"Cause you are." Isabel said shaking her head.

"Shh! Isabel, I want to hear the story!" Serenity said and slapped Isabel's leg. Lindsey and Isabel laughed slightly.

"So anyways, these four guys came up to me and I was freaked out, and they started talking to me, and I thought I was going to die, but God is just so great, he saw fit to send someone to my rescue."

"Is this the boy you met?" Serenity asked impatiently.

Lindsey nodded, "Serr you probably don't know who this is, but I know for a fact Bell does."

"Who is it?" Isabel asked.

Lindsey grinned, "It was John Ohh."

"Shut up!" Isabel practically screamed. Lily began to cry and Lindsey and Serenity laughed, but Isabel stuck her tongue out at them trying to get the baby to calm down.

"So what happened?" Isabel asked.

"He devised this great plan to make it seem like I was his girlfriend and I had gotten separated from him, but the guys didn't believe it cause I'm such a horrible liar and told the truth about being alone."

"Now that's idiotic." Serenity said shaking her head.

"Hey, shut up, your twelve and the pastor's daughter so don't talk like that." Lindsey said laughing.

Serenity shrugged, "Go on."

"So I improvised and said that I was mad at him that's why I was alone and in the end, he kissed me to make it more believable."

Serenity's and Isabel's jaw dropped, "no way."

"Yeah, and then, I wasn't here because I was with them, they let me stay on their bus and I got to wear John's clothes."

"Oh please tell me you got his number." Isabel said.

Lindsey grinned, "Oh yeah I did."

"What did you do?" Cameron asked walking in the door. He also looked like an Abercrombie model, except his eyes were brown instead of green. But the entire Mill's family was good looking, so he was no exception.

"Nothing." Lindsey said smiling.

"She kissed a boy." Serenity said with a devilish grin.

"Serenity! Shut up! You pinky promised!" Isabel said as she set the baby down in a crib.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who not to tell, but this is Cameron, when does he ever tell anything?"

"Yeah," Cameron said, "When do I ever tell anything?"

He looked at Lindsey expectantly and crossed his arms. Lindsey sighed, "At this rate, the whole church is going to know."

Cameron laughed, "But come on now, we're best friends!" That part was true, Lindsey and Cameron were very close. He knew about the crush she had on his twin, but he also knew vice versa.

"Okay to make this incredibly long story short." Lindsey said rolling her eyes, "I wasn't here Thursday or Friday because I went to a concert on Wednesday, my ride ditched me, some guys were cornering me, the singer of one of my favorite bands showed up to rescue me, we ended up _having _to kiss and they gave me a ride back here from Baker's Field, so while you guys were here, I was traveling in a tour bus with a bunch of cute boys and I like the singer and he gave me his number."

"Wow, sounds like you had fun." Cameron said.

"Cameron if you tell anyone, I swear it will not be good. I'll get Megan on my side!" Lindsey threatened.

Cameron laughed, "Alright, fine, fine."

Lindsey's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. "It's him!" She squealed.

"Put it on speaker!" Isabel pleaded. Serenity soon joined in, she looked to Cameron for help, but he smiled, "Speaker?"

"Jerk." She muttered, Lindsey put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sweetheart."_

"Hey love." she couldn't help but smile.

"_Am I interrupting you somewhere?" _

"Kind of, I'm at church."

"_Oh, I'm sorry, why'd you answer then? Jeez."_

"Well, because I have some friends here who were just dying to hear your voice."

"_Am I on speaker?"_

"Yes sir."

"_Hi Lindsey's friends."_

"John, you are so hot." Isabel said.

He laughed, _"thanks."_

"Well, I don't know what you look like." Serenity said, "But you kissed my future sister-in-law!"

"Serenity! Shut up!"

"_Sister in law?"_

"She wants me to marry her older brother."

"_Oh."_

"Sorry, Johnny boy, I'll call you back when I'm not surrounded by nosey people."

He laughed, _"Okay."_

They hung up and Lindsey glared at Serenity. "What was that for?"

"Don't you still want to marry Christian?" she asked quizzically.

"Not if he doesn't want to marry me." She said.

"Serenity, that wasn't cool. Besides, if Lindsey doesn't like Christian anymore, then whatever, she's almost eighteen, she can think for herself." Cameron said. Secretly he didn't want her to like this John guy, he sounded nice enough from the phone call but Cameron was kind of hoping Christian would pull himself together and ask her out, because he knew they were perfect for each other. Besides, Lindsey would be cool to have be a part of their huge family.

Music began to play and the four headed out to find seats. Isabel sat with Lindsey and Serenity went to sit with her mom. Cameron was supposed to be on stage already though. He played drums in the church band, Christian, sang and played guitar.

After church everyone hung out. Lindsey set John a text after church, but Serenity dragged her off somewhere, and she left her phone with Christian forgetting shehad sent John a text. So when her phone vibrated he saw the text. And he became determined; he had to win Lindsey over again before this new guy did.

* * *

**A/N: **So, guys, Not much John in this chapter, but I figure that john needs another rival just to spice things up, since Kennedy can't really be a rival…. Anyways, more will come soon, hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys, so I'm aware I put in a lot of OC's last chapter. But I promise you that only three or four of them will be used continuously in the story so don't worry your pretty little heads. I just was on a role and the names and people kept coming so I just went with it…. Lol, anyways, Enjoy this chapter.

Also, your reviews are a great help to motivate me. They all make me feel so special :) So thanks for them and keep 'em coming!

* * *

John was packing clothes once again for tour. They had a two-week break at home, but then it was time to get back on the road. They departed in two days for a national tour and from there; they went on an international tour. John was excited to say the least. They were touring with All Time Low, Paramore, and Mayday Parade. It was going to be an awesome tour.

As John was packing the door bust open and Pat flew in and landed on his bed. "John." He said, "Help me."

John raised his eyebrows, "Help you with what?"

"I think I'm in love." Pat said.

John laughed, "How am I supposed to help you with that?"

"I don't know, you're all philosophical and stuff some times. Help me out man."

John shrugged, "I don't even know who your in love with."

"She works at the Starbucks in the mall, I've had a thing for her for a while now."

"Then, um, I don't know, ask her out?"

"But tour starts in two days."

"Chicks dig musicians bro." He said throwing another shirt into his duffel bag. "Take her on a date tomorrow or something and explain the situation."

Pat sat up and thought about it for a moment. "Good idea, I knew I came to the right guy for help." He gave John a slap on the back before exiting his room. All John did was smile and shake his head.

After he finished packing he cleaned his room, after he still lived at home, and his mom would have a fit if he left for tour with out having cleaned his room. He planned on moving out soon for sure, but for now, while he was constantly touring, what was the point of having his own place? He would never be there to enjoy the solitude, besides he was given more than enough privacy at home, which meant he really had no rush to leave.

But this brought his thoughts to a certain girl by the name of Lindsey Cross. She had moved into her new place with her friend last week. He actually hadn't talked to her since the day after she was settled. He kind of missed her; wait scratch the kind of, he just plain missed her. But then what Kennedy had said about him 'following her around like a lost puppy' made him kind of want to back off. After all they weren't dating and if he were calling her constantly she might get annoyed, he highly doubted that, but he didn't want to risk it, so he decided he call her once they were on the road if she didn't get to him sooner. But something was bothering him, when the little girl on the phone had said 'my future sister in law'. What had she meant by that? Lindsey hadn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend, let alone a fiancé. She was only eighteen. And from what he took from Lindsey's personality, she would have to9ld him she had a boyfriend if she did. So he was a bit confused by that. But oh well, what's a boy to do? He hardly knew her, so he wouldn't feel comfortable asking her out, and besides that, he lived quite a ways away from her even if he did. But he was also constantly on tour. This tour was going to last until mid March. That was a long time; it'd be their longest tour yet.

"John? Are you in here?" His mom knocked on the door before opening it. He smiled at her, he was a mama's boy, and there was no doubt about it. "Hey mom."

She walked in with a plate of freshly baked cookies, and he almost wanted to laugh at how cliché his mom could be sometimes, but he knew this was whom she was and what she liked to do.

"John, I just wanted to say I'm proud of you for making your dreams come true." she reached forward and stroked her son's cheek.

He smiled, "Thanks mom."

After she left he took a bite into the soft warm cookie and smiled to himself. What a lucky guy he was to have such a wonderful mom.

The day before the tour started, they got on a plane and headed over to New York, they'd be starting in All Time Low's territory. From there they were to travel down the east coast to Paramore's and Mayday Parade's turf.

From there they traveled west. Eventually they'd end up in California. And John hoped to be able to see Lindsey at some of those California dates. He had a feeling that he would.

The plane ride was long and boring, he was amused when he saw a teenage girl a few seats away from him reading an article on them. They had done the interview during warped.

Kennedy, who was sitting next to him, was having a hard time not freaking out. He had a fear of flying, John tried to calm him, but it was useless, luckily by the third hour of the flight he calmed down and actually enjoyed watching the clouds go by. Hopefully this had cured him.

They reached Baltimore and all of the boys, exhausted from the flight, decided to go straight to the hotel to sleep. No sooner than the lights had gone out in the room, the door was pounded on.

"Garret, get the door." Kennedy mumbled into his pillow. Too tired to argue, Garret groaned and rolled out his bed making his way to the door. It was only a few feet away, but it felt like miles.

He opened the door, and was practically trampled. In barged all the boys from Mayday Parade and All Time Low. And so the loudness and lack of sleep began.

"How was the flight?" Alex from Mayday Parade asked.

"Boring and tiring!" Jared groaned, "That's why we want to sleep!"

"Oh there will be none of that nonsense tonight." Alex from All Time low said with a grin.

"Dang, there's two Alex's on this trip, huh?" Derrick, Mayday Parade's lead singer said. "Okay, Alex from ATL, you are now, double A. that's easier."

They laughed, "Sounds good, oh wait, can I be double oh seven?"

After a while, John left the rest of the boys, he sat on the balcony with his phone in his hand. It was midnight here, which meant it was nine in Cali. He wanted to call her really bad, but what if she was asleep? Wait, was he kidding? What kind of eighteen year old goes to bed at nine?

So he took a deep breath and dialed the number that he now had memorized. It rang once, twice, and after the third time he thought she wasn't going to answer, so he started to hang up, but then he heard, "John!"

He couldn't hide the smile that spread across his lips when he heard her voice.

"Hey you." He said.

"Sweetheart, it's been forever! Why haven't you called me? I was getting worried about you."

"Ha ha, you sound like my mom."

"Did you tell her I said hi?"

"Yeah in fact I did."

"Sweet. So what are you up to?"

"I'm actually in Baltimore right now, we just got here."

"Isn't it like midnight over there? Aren't you tired? John Ohh might be down to party but Johnny boy also needs some sleep sometimes."

"Yeah, well, we tried, but Mayday Parade and All Time Low decided to drop by as soon as we closed our eyes."

"What? That's crazy, give them the boot."

"John, what are you doing?" they hollered to him, he stuck his head in the door, "A friend of mine told me to give you guys the boot so I can sleep and rest my amazing vocal chords."

Lindsey laughed, "Exaggerator much."

"Shh."

"Tell, Lindsey I said hey." Kennedy said. John was no longer worried about Kennedy being around Lindsey, on the flight John had told him just to talk to him to calm him down, so Kennedy told him about his new girlfriend that he'd been trying to keep secret.

"Kennedy says Hi."

"Tell him I said Hey, hey! How did he know it was me?"

"Lucky guess." John shrugged. "So how are you liking your new apartment?"

"Oh man, John you should see it, it's so ghetto. But I like it."

John laughed, "Alright then, I'll be out there to check it out ASAP."

"Good, I expect to see you here, as soon as this tour ends."

"Ha ha, okay that's a deal, but what about when we come to your area on the tour? Do you want backstage passes?"

"For real? You can do that?"

"Privilege of being the performer."

"John that is so awesome! I would love passes!"

"Then I'll make sure you get them."

"Oh my God! You are amazing! If I were there, I would totally kiss you."

John laughed, trying to play cool, "Really?" But he could feel his heart speed up.

"Yeah." She said softly, "I would."

"Maybe I'll send you backstage passes all the time."

She laughed, "Go to bed John, you need rest, call me tomorrow or something."

"Okay."

They hung up and eventually the other boys left, and John crawled into the bed he claimed as his own, and fell asleep slowly, Lindsey's picture and voice, lulling him into an ever so sweet slumber.

**A/N: **Hey guys, I know this is kind of short, but it's okay, I kind of lost inspiration towards the end, but it'll pick up again soon I bet. Anyways, I hope you liked it P.S This is not a real tour... oh how i wish it would be.

If you want to read other stories, I write that aren't fanfics, you can go to fiction press. com and look up Lindsey Quit Lollygagging. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Well, friends, I must admit it's been quite a while since I've written for this story. But I've gotten a few messages to start writing again, so I decided, why not? Enjoy!

* * *

Lindsey had turned on the TV and saw an interview on MTV. She saw Paramore, Hailey Williams, who in Lindsey's opinion was more than pretty, was talking about their tour. She was saying how she loved being on the tour with the guys; they were all a lot of fun. The reported smiled at the camera, "That was Hailey Williams from Paramore, The Maine is up next."

Lindsey shot forward with interest. She was going to see John! She probably shouldn't have been as excited as she was, but there was no hiding it. John was a gorgeous man and his personality automatically drew Lindsey in. he was her rocks star crush, but she had an advantage over the other girls that shared her rock star crush, she had his phone number. She would call him after she watched the interview.

After sitting anxiously through a seemingly endless stream of commercials, finally she saw John. He was wearing a black sweater and was laughing at Pat. But then the lady got their attention and he smiled that charming smile at the camera.

Lindsey felt her heart melt.

"Yeah, we're all really stoke for this tour, it's been awesome so far." He said, "we're still a fairly new band and to be touring with big names like Paramore and All Time Low, we're really just amazed how far we've come and how much support the fans have for us. We have the highest gratitude for them, they made our dreams come true."

Lindsey smiled at the TV, he was amazing.

"Is there a shirtless man on TV?" Jessica asked from the kitchen, her hands were wet and she was holding them up so she wouldn't wet anything around her, but she was looking at Lindsey with one eyebrow quirked.

Lindsey laughed, "God, I wish he was shirtless."

"Who is it?"

"It's John."

Jessica laughed, "You have fun day dreaming. Don't forget though Christian is coming to pick you up in like, an hour."

"Oh, crap." Lindsey said and turned off the TV. She scrambled off the couch and into their shared room. Her clothes were in the closet, Jessica had a dresser.

Lindsey pulled a pair out jeans a tank top, and her brother's big gray sweater out of the closet. She hurried into the bathroom to shower quickly.

She was done within ten minutes and felt proud of her self, she never showered that fast.

"I think that's a new personal record for you." Jessica said when she saw Lindsey walk into the kitchen and sit at the table.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, make me a sandwich." Lindsey ordered, "I'm hungry."

"Because I only live to serve the great Lindsey Cross." Jessica said and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

It was late October, which meant it was finally starting to get cold in California. Lindsey wore her brother's oversized sweater; she'd stolen it from him on his first visit when she and Jessica first moved in. But she also wore a pair of flip-flops. Jessica never understood Lindsey's controversial style of dress, but she wore it everyday and somehow made it work.

"Jessica, hurry up with that sandwich," Lindsey said.

"Make your own damn sandwich." Jessica said.

"Hey! Language." Lindsey glared. "But I need to call John, so please?"

"Fine."

Lindsey hugged her best friend slightly as she went into the living room. The phone rang once, twice, she almost thought he wasn't going to answer, but then she heard his deep, husky voice.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hey!" he said, "I was going to call you today, it's been almost two weeks since we've talked."

"I just saw you on TV."

"The MTV interview?"

"Yep."

"Like it?"

"You sounded so corny. Sucking up to the fans like some teachers pet."

"Hey, hey, fans are important, if they don't like us it's like getting an F because a teacher doesn't like you."

"Lame." She laughed.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm hanging out with some friends. Well, kind of, I'm going over to my pastor's house. I'm going to hang out with Serenity." She told him.

"Oh, she doesn't like me. She wants you to marry her brother."

"Yeah, well, she's young."

"You never told me what was up with that." he sounded like he was dying to know.

"I had a crush on her brother for a long time, he was like, my first love, you know? The one you never really stop crushing on? Do guys have that too?"

John laughed, "We don't act like it, but we have feelings too, so yeah, I know what you mean, mine was a girl named Darla."

"Was she cute?"

"Incredibly."

She laughed, "Nice. Well I liked him for a long time, but he never did anything, so I don't know, I'm kind of giving up on him."

"Do you still like him?" John was inexplicably curious. Lindsey a girl he'd met once, kissed once, let sleep in his bed twice, and shared his clothes with. A girl that had just fallen asleep in his lap. She was brilliant and beautiful. John wanted to know what the chances of her falling for him were.

"To be honest, not as much since I've met you."

John was searching for words to say when she said, "Speak of the devil, Christian just rang the door bell. He's taking me over to the house."

"Alright." John said, "I'll call you later."

"Bye John." She said softly.

"Bye."

She got up off the couch and opened the door. Christian stood there in all he super model glory. "Hey!" she greeted. He wrapped his arms around her and said hey. The hug was awkward on Lindsey's part, though she was sure Christian hadn't noticed. She didn't know where she was right now on the relationship with Christian. Did she like him? Kind of. But she knew for a fact that she also liked John. Did John like her? She had no way of knowing. But did Christian like her? He'd been acting like it a little bit more lately. She was stuck, lost, didn't know what to make of her boy situation.

She walked into the kitchen and said bye to Jessica. While she had been on the phone Jessica had made her sandwich and put it in a bag for her.

"I feel like your wife." She muttered. Lindsey had laughed and grinned, "See you later honey."

She got in the car with Christian.

"So." He said, "What have you been doing lately? We haven't hung out much besides Sundays for a while."

"I've been studying my butt off." she said and leaned her head back on the headrest of the passengers seat.

"Sounds fun." Christian laughed.

"Yeah." She said sarcastically, "loads."

He put his hand on hers; Lindsey's heart sped up. "Cheer up." He smiled.

**

John was playing football with the guys. There were two teams of nine. Since there were eighteen boys on this tour. He saw Hailey sitting on the sidelines, cross-legged on the grass just watching. She was hanging out with the Paramore merch manager. A girl named Christy.

Christy in a small way reminded him of Lindsey, mostly because of the blue eyes, but whenever he saw Christy he wanted to call Lindsey. Most of the time he didn't. He felt he might be interrupting her life. But then again that's probably why she didn't call him as much either.

He didn't like Christian. He'd never met him, but he didn't like him. How could someone know that Lindsey, this wonderful, amazing, pretty girl, liked him and not do anything about it? But this worked out to John's advantage in the long run he figured. Maybe God really did have a plan like Lindsey had told him a few times before.

Lindsey had told John that since she'd met him she'd liked Christian less. And since he met her, oh how John had liked her more. Now he just needed to make her fall completely for him, but how? He was hardly ever in California, not just because he was constantly on tour but also because he lived in Arizona. How was that supposed to work? He could move to California. It'd mean he wouldn't have to travel as much when they recorded their albums, but he'd be far from his family, his friends and band mates. Unless he could convince them to move with him to California, but he doubted that would work. Pat and Kennedy had just found girls. Why did his have to be so far?

Later on that night, he talked to Hailey. The two had become fast friends, almost like siblings.

"I've got a question for you." He'd said.

"What would that be Johnny boy?" she asked smiling.

"Say… you met a guy in… I don't know, Ohio. And you really like this guy, and you exchange number and talk on the phone, but then you start to fall for that person, what would you do?"

"Did you fall for a girl in Ohio?" she asked.

"No," he laughed, "California."

"Oh." She said, "well I don't know, I'd hardly ever get to see that guy, and if he asked me out I don't know what I'd say because we're so far away." She paused, "Did you want ask this girl out?"

He shrugged, "I don't know yet. That's why I'm asking from a girls point of view, what would you do if a guy you would almost never see asked you out? What would any normal girl do?"

"It depends." Hailey said. "It depends on how much she really likes you."

* * *

**A/N: **So short for such a long wait, I know, I apologize big time. But now that I've set some stuff in motion with Lindsey and Christian, we'll have to see what John does to reverse that forward motion.

Leave a review, it might help me update faster. Just might.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry its taken me so long!I realize that the last chapter had tons of grammar mistakes! I'm so sorry; I'll try and make this one better, all right?

* * *

The day of John's Bay Area, California concert date was coming up fast. Their next show was in San Diego, from there, they'd go to Anaheim, then to Bakersfield, to Fresno, and finally, San Jose.

That was a total of one whole week; they had two days off, one after Anaheim and the other after Fresno. And John had an idea, an idea that involved Lindsey's best friend Jessica. He had her phone number from when Lindsey called him from Jessica's phone, and he saved it, in case of emergencies, like this one. Well, it wasn't so much an emergency, but still.

Before their show that night he called Jessica.

"So, that's your plan?" Jessica asked him.

"Pretty much."

"Seems simple enough."

"Yeah, just you know, don't let her go anywhere after seven." John said.

Jessica laughed, "You say that like it's easy. You must not know how stubborn my best friend is."

"Well, just convince her somehow."

"Yeah, yeah, I got you."

"Thanks Jessica, like really."

"Not a problem dude, but I don't know if you know, there's this guy Christian…."

"Yeah," John said, "I know all about him, but trust me I know what I'm doing." His voice sounded uncharacteristically determined.

"Well, good luck."

He and Jessica hung up after that and he went on to play his show.

Jessica on the other hand started to play the Wii. She and Lindsey had just saved up enough money to buy one. But they only had Wii Sports, the game it comes with. But after a half an hour or so of playing, Lindsey and Cameron came bursting through the door laughing with bags full of things.

"Where did you guys go?" Jessica asked.

"We were at the mall." Lindsey grinned.

"Obviously." Jessica said eyeing the bags suspiciously. "What'd you get?"

"Probably more than we needed to." Cameron said with a grin as well.

"Just a little Christmas shopping." Lindsey smiled.

"Dude, Thanksgiving was like three days ago."

She shrugged. "Cam and I went on black Friday too, he really didn't want to but I forced him!" Jessica shook her head at how proud her best friend seemed to be about getting Cameron Mills to go shopping with her at three in the morning. She had a hand on her hip and a smug smile on her face, nodding her head.

"Oh God, don't remind me of that day, from three until twelve in the afternoon, it was, 'Cameron hurry your butt up! Cameron grab that pair! No, no that one! Hurry! Cameron', dear Lord, it was torture." He hunched his shoulders and grimaced.

Lindsey elbowed her male friend in the gut, "Shut up, you know we had fun."

"We're going to start wrapping gifts, you haven't looked in my closet have you…?" Lindsey asked her best friend suspiciously.

"No, why?" Jessica asked with a healthy curiosity.

"Nothing! Come on Cam, let's go!"

"Wait Linds!"

She and Cameron had started off the to bedroom, but Lindsey spun on her heel to face Jessica again. "What's up?"

"I can't go to the concert with you next week, I've got to help my mom plan my little sisters surprise party."

"Oh, yeah, Emily's birthday is coming up, she'll be 13, right?"

Jessica nodded, "Sorry bout that." She held one of her arms and shifted her weight.

"It's all good, I'll find someone else to accompany me with these backstage passes from John."

"I'll go!" Cameron's head popped out of the bedroom door immediately.

"Alright, that's cool, it's next Saturday."

Cameron and Lindsey went into the bedroom to wrap the many presents they'd bought, they were almost finished now.

"You like The Maine?" Lindsey asked him once they were in the room.

He shrugged, "never heard of them but I'd like to meet this John guy."

Lindsey laughed, "Alright. You'll like him, he's super chill." She found herself smiling at the thought of John and her heart felt anxious when she thought about seeing him in a week.

Cameron on the other hand, was pretty sure he wouldn't like John. Especially not as much as Lindsey did from the way her eyes were glazed over like she was in heaven thinking about him. He remembered how he told Serenity that Lindsey could like whomever she wanted to and all that, but in reality, he wanted Lindsey to like his twin. Cameron knew that Christian liked, maybe loved, Lindsey. He was just stupid and didn't know how to say it or act on it. But this John guy seemed to be making his moves quick and smooth. Cameron didn't like that.

"Tell me about him." Cameron said as he measured out some wrapping paper. Lindsey had told him all about how they'd met and the few days she'd spent with him. Christian had been in the room listening as well and he noticed the look on his brother's face, how jealous Christian seemed to look when she mentioned certain parts of the story.

"I already told you all about him." Lindsey said, she wasn't meeting his eyes, he knew something was up.

"Lindsey I'm probably your best guy friend ever, come on now."

"I like him." she said softly.

"Like him? How much?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, a lot."

"Do you still like my brother?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know, I've liked him for a long time and he never did anything about it, I figured that if he wanted to he would have a long time ago."

"Linds, because I'm your best friend, or one of them, at least, I'm going to tell you the truth. My brother likes you, he does, and he likes you a lot he's just not gifted with a way of words like I am, you know? I don't know when he's ever going to make a real move." He waited for a moment, letting her take all this in, she was looking at her hands and not at him. He continued. "Now, this John guy, he seems great, especially from the way you talk about him. But he is in a band on the rise, and no offense or anything but look at the stereotypical rock band-"

"John is nowhere near stereotypical." She said her head snapped up and she looked Cameron directly in the eyes to make sure he got the message. John wasn't stereotypical! He was great! He was funny, smart, gorgeous, charming and he _seemed_ to generally care about her, maybe in more than a friendly way.

"I'm not saying he is," Cameron said, "I'm saying look at the stereotypical band or whatever. The singer is usually a man whore who is hot and has girls throwing their panties at him, which I'm sure John does."

Lindsey thought back to the day when John rescued her, he'd been signing and she specifically remembered one girl saying, "John have my baby!"

"And I'm sure he likes to drink," Lindsey thought back to that day again, he's gotten on stage, their band was once of the firsts to play that day and he's said, "Does anyone know what a hangover is?" the crowd has screamed.

"And drinking typically leads to things that probably shouldn't be done." Cameron paused again, "You get what I'm saying? I mean he's getting more famous everyday, and more fame _typically_ leads to a higher ego, all that jazz. So like, is he leading you on, Linds? What happens when he starts making millions is he really going to want you calling him all the time?"

Lindsey's heart had been crushed in one hundred and forty two words. Every word Cameron had just said stung. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, so she slapped on a smile and shrugged, "lemme pee real quick."

When she got into the bathroom, she cried. She didn't want this thing with John just to be some stupid thing to keep him occupied until he moved on to bigger and better things. She liked John a lot, and she hated Cameron for pointing out what she probably should have seen sooner.

She looked in the mirror and wiped her eyes of the tears and slapped her face with water. She rejoined Cameron in the bedroom and tried to act like nothing he'd just said fazed her.

**

John was sitting on his bed in the hotel room. It was right next to the window and the moon was big and round. He stared at it anxiously. He couldn't wait to see Lindsey again; he just hoped he could beat this Christian guy in the race for her heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter seems short; I forgot how long I usually make chapters for this story. But thanks for reading, lovies. Don't forget a review! Tell me how John should sweep Lindsey off her feet! So I wrote this a long time ago just forgot to upload it, and I kinda forgot what his plan was going to be but don't worry! I'll figure it out!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well, it's been quite a while since I wrote huh? So sorry! I hope this makes up for it?

* * *

Pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. Tugging at his collar, loosening, then tightening hi tie. Buttoning the top button, unbuttoning it. His eyes would glance around the room, trying to avoid the clock, but no matter what that's where they ended up. Fifteen minutes left. Then he would get in the car and drive to her apartment.

"Jessica, what are you doing?" Lindsey asked rolling over in her bed. It was six thirty, in the evening and Lindsey had not done so much as brush her hair. She was a lazy bum, that one.

Jessica on the other hand, who wasn't even going anywhere, was dressed rather nicely, denim jeans, a slightly fancy top. She'd cleaned the entire apartment while Lindsey sat on her behind and watched TV, munched on chips and sucked on a peanut butter Popsicle. She'd gotten a scoop the day before and put it in the freezer.

"Jessica." Lindsey groaned childishly. "What are you doing?" She repeated her self and sat up. Jessica was rummaging through Lindsey's half f the closet. She was mumbling to herself. John had said wear something nice, because they were going somewhere nice. Nice in Jessica's mind for a male was a dress shirt, tie and some black slacks. She was sure that was john was going to wear, but what would Lindsey wear to match? Hell would Lindsey even put on the dress? Jessica had to find a way to do this without telling Lindsey why she was getting all fancy.

"Ah ha!" Jessica exclaimed. She found it! The dress she'd been looking for. Lindsey had bought a nice dress one time because she had just been so sure Christian was going to ask her out. But he didn't, so the dress stayed in the bag in the closest and Lindsey forgot about it. That was the beginning. When Jessica started to notice Lindsey talked less about Christian. It'd been before she met John, but once she did, John filled up that space fast.

"Oh, lord, I haven't seen that thing in ages." Lindsey said grimacing when she saw what Jessica was holding. "What are you doing with it?"

"We're going to play dress up. We used to do it when we were like ten, remember? Come on, just for old times sake, I mean it's not like you're going anywhere. You don't have to do anything, just put the dress on, let me curl your hair, do your make-up. Then you can do it to me, and we can dance around to Drake. Oh you fancy huh, oh you fancy huh!"

"Oh, stop! No, if you stop singing then I will give in."

Jessica grinned, she had won and Lindsey didn't even put up a fight.

Jessica kept glancing at the clock, hoping that Lindsey didn't notice. Lucky for her she didn't. Lindsey needed to be ready by seven fifteen. Suddenly Jessica wished she had started sooner.

Seven rolled around and Lindsey was dressed, her hair done, Jessica was just doing finishing touches with the makeup when the doorbell rang.

Jessica jumped up.

Lindsey's eyes widened. "Who is that?"

"Stay here." Jessica commanded, there was no room for questioning in her voice.

Jessica opened the door slowly. No one but John would be coming into the house, and a few friends they had tended to barge in. Jessica became slightly nervous though. She'd never met John before; he was a rock star, singer for one of her favorite bands. She had been frantically cleaning all day long just for him.

"Jessica?" He asked. She did all she could not to flip out. There was John O. Wearing a suit, and tie; he even had a red rose in his hand. His hair was in its typical fashion, but oh boy, did he look amazing.

"Uh, um, yeah, yeah, that's me come on in." She managed to get out.

John grinned that ever so charming grin at her as he walked through the front door. Jessica held a finger up to her lips, signaling him to be quiet; he nodded and sat when she pointed to the couch.

Jessica went back to the bathroom, and said, "Hey, can you grab me a glass of water while I go get my stuff from the bedroom?"

John's heart pounded like it never had before. He heard Lindsey say sure and heard her get up. John stood as Lindsey walked through the door. She stopped and stared at him. Her jaw dropped.

"Hey Lindsey." He said softly.

She ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. John slid his arms around her and hugged her as well. They hadn't seen each other late August and now it was early December.

Lindsey didn't want to let go. It was a sudden a sudden rush. Lindsey didn't know what to feel at first, but when she hugged John she felt complete. She felt right, like he had been a missing piece in her life, but now he was there. He was in her house and she wanted to cry, she'd only known him for a day, and she'd talk to him on the phone countless times, for hours on end, she'd kissed him once. But suddenly she felt like she needed him. Everything that Cameron had said was lingering in the back of her head, it had been since he said it, but that moment he hugged her, Lindsey knew, John wouldn't use her.

"I missed you." He whispered.

She hugged him tighter, pulled him closer before she let go and smiled at him. It was the most real smile she'd ever given to anyone before, it was like she'd saved up one real smile her whole life and she gave it to John right there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief.

"I came," he said holding the rose up, "to ask you on a date. Because, I feel like that kiss was a cheat, it was _necessary_, and if we go on a date, then you an find out if you actually _want_ to kiss me."

Lindsey's heart was pounding, she could feel the blood rushing through her veins and filling her face. She knew her cheeks were cherry red. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, she felt the urge to. But she didn't. She would go on this date with John. She had missed more than she realized.

"Okay." She said. She couldn't stop smiling, John was there, and he wanted to go on a date with her. She felt like this was a dream.

Lindsey turned to Jessica who was leaning against the wall watching with a look of smug satisfaction on her face.

"I love you, jerk." She said.

Jessica winked and took the flower from Lindsey, "I'll get some water." As she walked to the kitchen, Jessica called out, "have fun!"

"Shall we go then?" John asked extending a hand to her. She took his hand. And she held I the entire walk to the car. She was reluctant to let go when John had to drive.

"So you planned with my best friend huh?"

John laughed, "I knew saving her number was a good idea. Yeah, she's seems really cool. And she did a wonderful job fixing you up."

Lindsey blushed.

"You really do look beautiful, Lindsey."

"Thanks, John."

When had they become this? When had they become romantic? Since when did John find Lindsey beautiful? Since when did John make Lindsey feel like she was in love? She felt like she was on cloud nine. Just seeing him again made her want to giggle like a thirteen-year-old girl.

"I'm thinking about moving out here." John said. They were eating at some fancy restaurant that Lindsey didn't even know the name of. She just knew that she was there with John and that was all that mattered.

Lindsey froze.

"Really?"

He nodded with a slight smile on his face. He wasn't quite sure yet. But he was definitely thinking about it. And if tonight went the way he hoped, he'd have more motivation to do it.

"John, that would be so cool!"

"Yeah, you know, I mean it'd be easier to record and stuff, since I'd be closer and I mean my mom loves me, but I'm sure she doesn't want me there forever. And," he added carefully, "I'd be closer to you."

Lindsey could feel the heat in her cheeks again, her eyes flickered away from him, but she met them again. If John were here, would they be a couple? Could they? Is that what John wanted? Is that why they were here tonight? Lindsey didn't know, but she knew that she wanted that more than anything now.

"You'll be at the concert tomorrow right?" John asked.

"Of course." Lindsey smiled again.

"Is Jessica coming?"

"No, she has her sister birthday, so Cameron is coming."

"Cameron is your other best friend right?"

Lindsey nodded, not sure how she felt about taking Cameron anymore. He wanted her to be with Christian, he had told her that Christian liked her. If Cameron went would he be a killjoy?

"Cool."

"How are the boys?" Lindsey asked. She was excited to see them tomorrow. Everything about tomorrow made her anxious. How would tonight end, how would it effect tomorrow? She would probably meet some other people too. Other bands, John's friends. But that didn't make her nervous, only the part about John.

"I should get you home huh?"

Lindsey shrugged. She didn't want the night to end. They were just talking, just looking at each other. It was all she needed.

John smiled and took her hand. "Let's go."

The ride home was quiet, and comfortable. John held on to her hand the entire drive back to her apartment.

The only time he let go was to get out of the car. He walked her up the steps, and they stood there in front of her door in the dark for a long time. Just looking at each other.

"John." She said quietly. "I want you to kiss me."

The moment from when she said that to the moment he actually did, seemed so long. John put one hand on her cheek and put the other around her waist, and then he leaned forward, dipped his head, and kissed her. It was soft, gentle, amazing.

Lindsey's arms wrapped around him and kept a tight hold on her. He kissed her again, it was just surreal.

It was amazing until-

"Lindsey?"

They broke off, and Lindsey turned to see who had said her name. It was Christian.

* * *

**A/N:** Gasp, what now? Hopefully I remember to update.


End file.
